


Blood and Glory - Ouma Kokichi X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Stepping though a floorboard is the least of his problems right now.





	Blood and Glory - Ouma Kokichi X Reader

"Unbelievable. Just unbelievable." You all but dragged yourself to the third trial. Wasn't one more than enough? Why did-

"OW!" You tripped over something and almost fell on your face. "What was that?!"

"Me." Ouma waved. "Hi!"

"Ouma?! Why are you down there?" You helped him up. "You're bleeding!"

"Fell through the floor." He swayed a bit. "I told Saihara and Harukawa."

"They didn't help you?" You rubbed his arm.

"Why would they?" Ouma suddenly collapsed against you.

"Oh my god!" You wrapped your arms around him before he fell again. "Maybe you should sit out this trial."

"Monokuma wouldn't let me, silly!" He giggled a bit. 

"You have a cut on your head." You felt it, causing him to wince. "It looks like it stopped bleeding. Can you stand?"

"Hang on." Ouma stumbled to his feet awkwardly. "There, all better!"

"Hey, come here." You allowed him to lean against you and wrapped your arm around his shoulder. "Let's just get to the stupid trial and kill another one of our friends."

"I'm having fun with it, and you should too!" he cheered.

"You lie too much." You winked at him.

"Got me again, Miss Ultimate Psychologist!" Ouma winked right back.

"Hey." You stopped and looked into his eyes. "We're gonna get out of here, Ouma."

"Who's the liar now?" He went silent as you continued walking. "You really think so?"

"Sure, and I'm taking you with me." You giggled as he wrapped his scarf around you and pulled you closer. "Hey there."

"Hey." Ouma kissed your nose. "Thanks for caring about me. I know I'm a dick."

"Eheh." You covered your face. "Of course I care about you, you're my friend."

"You shouldn't be." He looked like he was going to run off.

"Don't push everyone away, Ouma. Don't you want us to care about you?" You touched the healing cut on his head.

"They don't care." Ouma flinched under your touch.

"I care." You pressed your forehead against his. "It's a start."

"It is." He closed the distance between your lips.

"HEY, YOU CRAZY KIDS!" Monokuma jumped between the two of you. "GET A MOVE ON!"

"Meh." You rolled your eyes and obeyed. "Let's go."

"The killing game continues." Ouma squeezed your hand.

"I'm serious about getting us out." You squeezed back.

"I believe you." He gave you another kiss. "Ready?"

"Nah." You took a deep breath and stepped into the next part of the game.


End file.
